We propose the development of a single-chip, multiplexed, label-free platform for Alzheimer's disease diagnosis and monitoring of protein markers in the cerebral spinal fluid (CSF). The Spectral Reflectance Imaging Biosensor is a label-free protein array technology that can monitor real-time binding label-free at more than 1000 locations simultaneously. A unique feature of our system is that we very accurately quantify the levels of each marker, thus providing far greater reliability and diagnostic information for a broad range of potential markers. Long-term we seek to deliver a comprehensive platform that can rapidly, reliably, and inexpensively measure a broad spectrum of CSF biomarkers to identify the presence of neurological disease and to assess its cause, extent, and progression. Ultimately the technology may be applied toward treatment monitoring and tailoring individual treatment plans. The immediate goal of this proposal is to provide proof-of-principle for the technology and to illustrate its successful utility in both the detection of CSF biomarkers and the quantitative measurement of markers specific for Alzheimer's disease. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The goal of the present work is to provide an advanced cerebral spinal fluid based detection and monitoring technique for Alzheimer's Disease. The technique aims to detect the presence and level of a large number of protein biomarkers that can be found in the cerebral spinal fluid which show great promise for detecting the onset and monitoring the progression of Alzheimer's Disease. Monitoring disease progression is critically important for understanding the disease, making accurate prognoses, and for tailoring treatment.